Riesgos
by Natharell
Summary: A veces ser egoísta también supone riesgos.


_**Notas:** _ Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, ya que es de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner Bros. y tal. Yo me limito a fantasear sin cobrar por ello.

Subí este fic por primera vez el 14 de Noviembre del 2003, como regalo a una amiga muy querida y porque, sinceramente, estaba muy _harta_ de encontrarme a un Remus en _perpetuo_ estado de angst cuando dice claramente que sus años de Hogwarts fueron los más felices de su vida. Así que salió esto.

_Porque Remus Lupin era parte de un grupo de cuatro personas inseparables, y era feliz.  
Porque fueron los mejores momentos de su vida, y era feliz.  
Por eso, por un Remus Lupin feliz y esperanzado, este fic es para Altair. _

**Riesgos**  
_por Natharell_

* * *

_Los días brillantes de mi juventud  
estaban repletos de esperanza._

Enya, _"Na Laetha Geal M'óige"_

* * *

James solía dejar volar la snitch por la habitación, Peter odiaba ver cajones abiertos y Sirius dejaba todas sus notas encima de la cama. Remus, por su parte, no soportaba que le cambiasen el despertador de sitio, lo tenía colocado a la distancia justa como para poder apagarlo al primer toque tan sólo alargando la mano (más que nada porque el segundo toque del despertador no era sonoro, sino un tirón de orejas indudablemente físico).

La primera vez que habían intentado despertar a James por la mañana casi habían acabado echándole un cubo de agua encima; el muchacho de las gafas tenía un sueño pesadísimo, igual que Remus a veces lo tenía tan ligero que se despertaba con cualquier ruido o tan pesado que el despertador tenía que tirarle dos veces de las orejas para que abriese los ojos; todo dependía del ciclo de la luna. El que sí se despertaba con poco era Peter, como las primeras noches con las charlas de Sirius. Porque Sirius no hablaba en sueños; si le seguías la corriente, Sirius Black era capaz de _charlar_ en sueños. Una noche, incluso, lo habían oído recitar casi palabra por palabra parte de la clase que había dado la profesora McGonagall aquella mañana. Por supuesto, él lo negaba. Igual que James decía que no era un dormilón, Peter aseguraba que no se despertaba con el ruido de la lluvia en la ventana y Remus juraba que la profundidad de su sueño no variaba en absoluto.

Todas aquellas eran manías, pequeñas características, ligeros detalles de la personalidad de cada uno. Y, cuando una persona comparte habitación durante cinco años con el mismo grupo de gente, debe aprender a vivir con las peculiaridades de cada cual, igual que el resto debe adaptarse a las condiciones propias, sobre todo si se planea seguir compartiendo habitación durante dos años más. Era una de las normas básicas de convivencia que se debía cumplir para no acabar queriendo tirar al compañero por la ventana de la habitación a las primeras de cambio.

Con distintos grados de tolerancia, los cuatro habían acabado acostumbrándose más o menos bien a ese tipo de cosas. La snitch se había convertido tanto en parte de la decoración como en un entretenimiento más en aquella habitación donde nunca había un cajón abierto, nadie trataba de organizar el desorden ordenado de encima de una de las camas y donde el único despertador del cuarto permanecía inamovible encima de la mesita de noche de su dueño. James seguía teniendo el sueño pesado, Peter continuaba despertándose pronto, Sirius hablando y Remus alternando noches de sueño profundo con otras de sueño ligero.

Por eso, cuando Sirius gritó "¡Lo tengo!" aquella noche, Remus sólo se dio media vuelta en la cama sin llegar a despertarse del todo. Tenía la firme intención de seguir durmiendo tranquilamente hasta la mañana, la luna llena se acercaba y necesitaba descansar todo lo posible, pero entonces si escuchó algo fuera de lo común que le hizo sentarse en la cama. Y, como a él, a sus otros compañeros.

Tela deslizándose, tela estirándose, el golpe de un cuerpo contra el suelo y un resoplido que sonó sospechosamente como la voz de Sirius. Hubo otro tirón, algo metálico que acabó por desengancharse con un tintineo, seguido del crujido de la madera, otro quejido y, finalmente, el ruido sordo de la misma madera contra el suelo, acabando todo con un chillido de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -se escuchó la voz de James. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que hasta él se había despertado.

Los ojos de Remus intentaban ajustarse a la penumbra de la habitación y, mientras tanto, tenía que fiarse de su oído. Escuchó como su amigo manoseaba en la mesilla de noche, buscando a tientas sus gafas, pero también oyó como tocaba en su lugar algo metálico. Al escuchar el zumbido de las alas al desplegarse, entendió que había sido la snitch. Oyó la sorpresa en la voz de James y, acto seguido, el dolor después de escuchar un golpe contra el suelo. Remus alargó la mano inmediatamente a su mesilla de noche para hacerse con su varita, mientras en el rincón de Peter sonaba algo parecido a un "Lumoooops" antes de oírse otro golpe contra el suelo.

- ¡Lumos! -gritó Lupin en cuanto sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la varita de madera. Sin duda no fue la más perfecta de las invocaciones, pero había servido igualmente. La habitación se bañó de una luz pálida y por fin el joven pudo ver lo que había sucedido a su alrededor.

La escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos era... Bueno, en realidad se vio incapaz de encontrar un calificativo más apropiado que la palabra "ridícula". Cuando se hizo la luz se encontró con sus tres amigos en el suelo. Peter había pisado algo (que recordaba bastante a un pastelillo de fresa) al bajarse de la cama, se había escurrido y había dado con sus huesos en el suelo antes de poder terminar su encantamiento. James, sorprendido por la acción de la snitch, había perdido el equilibrio y había caido de boca desde la cama, enredándose con las sábanas. Pero la situación de Sirius era la más anormal. A saber cómo se las había arreglado no sólo para caerse de la cama, sino para desencajar los postes en el proceso y estos, junto con las cortinas, habían caído sobre él formando una especie de red contra la que luchaba en esos momentos.

Remus Lupin se vanagloriaba de su autocontrol. Debido a su naturaleza, no le quedaba otro remedio que mantener a raya sus emociones y controlar lo que decía, hacía e incluso pensaba. Era bueno en eso. O solía serlo. Porque ante la visión del capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryfindor boca abajo, Peter Pettigrew extendido cuan largo era sobre el suelo con un pastel de fresa en el pie y la cabeza de Sirius Black apareciendo entre las cortinas rojas, entre maldiciones más propias de un pirata que de un chico de quince años, el autocontrol de cualquiera podía hacerse añicos. Y más si esos tres personajes eran amigos de ese cualquiera desde los once años. Así que Remus Lupin no aguantó más.

Se echó a reír.

Rió como nunca había reido en su vida, la situación demasiado ridícula como para hacer otra cosa. Sabía que sus amigos se habían llevado un golpe, y que debía doler, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que debía controlarse, que no era normal en él estallar de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado estúpido. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón y continuó riendo sin parar. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

- No tiene gracia, Lupin.

La voz de James se escuchó desde la otra punta de la habitación, pero Remus sólo rió con más fuerza ante el tono molesto. Quería parar, lo quería de veras porque sabía que no era justo para sus compañeros, pero le resultaba imposible.

- Esto es asqueroso.

Esta vez era Peter. Sin duda estaba examinando lo que había pisado. En la mente de Lupin se dibujó la imagen de su amigo, arrugando la alargada nariz en un gesto de asco que le había visto muchas veces, como un animalillo que olfatea algo desagradable. Las carcajadas de Remus resonaron en la habitación.

- ¡Sacadme de aquí de una maldita veeeeeeeh! ¡Uf! -Sirius, que había conseguido levantarse de entre el desastre que eran ahora los adornos de su cama, había vuelto a enredarse con las cortinas y había vuelto a caerse al suelo. Remus se retorció en la cama, se encogió sobre sí mismo y se sujetó el estómago, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Fabuloso -dijo Sirius, que miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido.

Pero si algo tienen los ataques de risa, es que son contagiosos, y más si se observan en una persona que no suele experimentarlos con frecuencia. De esta forma, el ceño fruncido de Sirius pronto dejó paso a una ceja enarcada, seguida de una sonrisa bailona y poco después, la sonrisa Black patentada. Al poco tiempo, estaba riendo tan o más fuerte que el propio Remus, del mismo modo que lo hacían James y Peter, olvidadas la molestia, el dolor, el golpe, las sábanas, las cortinas, los postes de madera y el pastelillo de fresa en favor de las carcajadas ante una situación ridícula.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se pasaron intentando contener las carcajadas sin conseguirlo. Era muy posible que hubieran podido seguir así toda la noche, de no ser porque la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar paso a la figura de uno de los alumno de cuarto grado y vecino de habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Las risas se cortaron de golpe cuando vieron a su compañero en pijama, desgreñado y con cara de sueño.

- Son las cuatro de la mañana. Hay gente que está intentando dormir, ¿sabéis? -dijo el muchacho, con tono de enfado. Entonces los otros cuatro se miraron entre si e inmediatamente se echaron de nuevo a reír. El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco y cerró de un portazo la puerta de la habitación-. Siempre igual -se le escuchó decir a través de la hoja.

Pero las cosas se fueron calmando a partir de ahí. Peter se limpió el pie entre risitas. James, que había conseguido salir de entre sus mantas, se arrastró hasta donde yacía Sirius y comenzó a desenredar a su amigo. Mientras tanto, Remus dejó de retorcerse y pudo respirar con mayor facilidad.

Se sentía cansado. Agotado físicamente. Pero era un cansancio completamente distinto al que sentía después de la transformación, después cada luna llena. Aquel le dejaba vacío, entumecido, derrotado y dolorido. Este, sin embargo, le había dejado lleno de una sensación cálida, se sentía eufórico. Y el dolor era de otro tipo, mucho más agradable.

- ¿Y tu eres nuestro Prefecto? -preguntó Peter, con los brazos en jarras y a los pies de la cama de Remus-. Oh, que gran ejemplo para las generaciones venideras... -Remus podría haber contestado cualquier cosa, pero no encontró las fuerzas, así que solo sonrió débilmente a su compañero de cuarto.

- Deberíamos insonorizar la habitación -propuso Sirius, que aún sonreía-. ¡Potter! ¡Eso que ha sonado era mi tobillo, para tu información! -se quejó después de que James pegase un buen tirón de la aterciopelada tela roja, que había resultado estar enganchada en el pie en cuestión.

- Oh, es que no llevo las gafas. ¿Verdad que es una suerte que no lo necesites? -respondió James. Black le contestó con un empujón que le tiró al suelo y procedió a desenredarse él solo.

- Ten amigos para esto -comentó entre dientes mientras James se echaba a reír otra vez.

- ¿Sabéis? La idea de Sirius es buena -dijo James, incorporándose sobre los codos.

- ¿La de armar jaleo a las cuatro de la mañana? -dijo Peter. Remus, que aún intentaba recuperarse del ataque de risa, soltó otra risita, Sirius sonrió ante el sonido y James puso los ojos en blanco.

- La de insonorizar la habitación.

- Ah, esa.

- Sí, esa.

- Es normal que te sientas confuso, Pete. Tengo tantas y tan grandes ideas... -comentó Sirius distraídamente. Peter resopló mientras observaba como el chico moreno se levantaba finalmente del suelo, libre de sus ataduras-. ¡Ja! Ya está -exclamó al fin, poniendo los brazos en jarras con expresión triunfal.

- Después de hora y media de lucha sin cuartel -apuntó James con una sonrisa taimada. Sirius le lanzó una patada sin convicción que James no tuvo problemas en esquivar-. ¿Has visto la que has liado?

Sirius suspiró, examinó el desastre, se frotó la nariz y trató de poner una cara que en otra persona podría haber resultado culpable, si bien en él estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Por su expresión iba a comentar algo, pero en su lugar abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se echó ambas manos a la cabeza. Remus se sentó en la cama de golpe ante el gesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, encontrando por fin fuerzas para hablar.

- No. No, no, no... Nononono... -dijo Sirius, que se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿Sirius? -preguntó James, incorporándose de golpe.

- ¡Las notas! -exclamó Sirius-. ¡Tenía todas las notas encima de la cama!

- ¿Y eso es nuevo? -dijo Peter.

- ¡Las notas de los... -gritó Sirius-. Las notas de los Animagos -dijo después, en un tono mucho más bajo-. Me quedé dormido mientras repasaba una cosa, ¡estaban todas encima de mi cama!

Peter abrió los ojos como platos, James se golpeó la frente y Remus bajó de la cama, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Las notas eran numerosas, muy variadas y todas importantes. Sus amigos no podían permitirse el lujo de perder ninguna a estas alturas, llevaban tres años trabajando en el proyecto. Por muchas que fueran las dudas que Remus tenía al respecto, o el miedo a que algo saliese mal, aquel era un trabajo que había supuesto mucho esfuerzo por su parte, y lo estaban haciendo por única razón: por él.

Por eso no dudó en agarrar uno de los cuatro postes de la cama, imitando a Sirius. Sus otros dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo y, entre los cuatro, levantaron el cortinaje de la cama de Black. Las notas comenzaron a caer, desprendiéndose de la tela como una pequeña lluvia de papel. Otras asomaban entre las sábanas, la mayoría arrugadas a consecuencia de la lucha que Black había mantenido contra la ropa, mientras que más papeles se perdían debajo de la su cama y de la que se situaba al lado, que era la de Lupin.

- Que desastre -comentó Peter.

- Acercad los postes a la cama -dijo James, señalando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo-. Abriremos espacio aquí. Hay que colocar todo esto.

Sus compañeros solo asintieron. Por suerte la madera no era demasiado pesada y pudieron maniobrar con facilidad para colocar los cuatro postes en su sitio. James se subió a la cama de Sirius para pasar al otro lado y sujetó su poste en su lugar.

- Aguántalo ahí, Jamie. Eso es -dijo Sirius mientras colocaba su propio madero. Alargó la mano hasta su mesita y se las arregló para coger su varita-. ¡_Repparo_!

El poste de madera quedó soldado por el lado de James, como si jamás se hubiese roto. Repitió la acción con el suyo mientras Remus hacía lo propio con los que sujetaban Peter y él. La cama quedó como nueva; solo faltaba terminar de colocar las cortinas rojas, que se habían desprendido por el lado izquierdo cuando Sirius se las había llevado por delante. James volvió a subirse a la cama y se ocupó de colocar la tela con cuidado mientras sus compañeros se ocupaban de las sábanas y las mantas, con cuidado de no estropear más las notas.

- Diablos, está todo desordenado -dijo Sirius.

- Querrás decir que está todo más desordenado de lo normal -dijo James, enarcando una ceja. Dejando de lado que las notas estaban en el suelo y no sobre la cama, la cosa no se diferenciaba mucho a cuando Sirius dejaba sus tareas encima del colchón.

- Quiero decir justo lo que he dicho -respondió el otro, que comenzó a recoger las notas del suelo-. Mira esto. Aquí tienes la cincuenta y al lado la tres... y aquí la noventa y siete...

- Procuremos recuperarlas todas en primer lugar -dijo Remus, que se arrodilló al lado de Sirius y le ayudó-. Luego ya veremos como se ordenan. Toma, esta es la cuatro -le dijo a su amigo, alargándole un trozo de papel.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, al menos ya tenemos dos ordenadas -dijo Peter-. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para liar todo esto, Sirius?

- Oh, muy sencillo -dijo Sirius distraídamente mientras miraba con atención una de las notas-. Cuando iba a salir corriendo se me enganchó el pie en una sábana, perdí el equilibrio, me agarré a la cortina para no caerme, la cortina se desenganchó, tiró de los postes, yo me caí al suelo y arrastré las sábanas, la cortina y los maderos, que cayeron encima mío. -Cuando levantó la vista, sus tres amigos le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué?

- Es una... eh... definición bastante _inusual_ de la sencillez, Sirius -acabó diciendo Remus, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Al menos no volqué la cama.

- Ahí tienes un punto -dijo James, bajándose de la misma.

- ¿Y dónde ibas con tanta prisa? -preguntó Peter. Sirius dejó de recoger papeles y se quedó mirando al más bajito de sus amigos con aire pensativo.

- Creo que a la biblioteca -dijo al final, ganándose otra mirada extrañada.

- ¡¿A la biblioteca?! -preguntó Peter-. ¿A las cuatro de la mañana? -Sirius asintió.

- Ahora va a resultar que encima de hablar en sueños es sonámbulo -comentó James distraídamente.

- ¡Que yo no hablo en sueños, Potter!

- Gritaste "¡Lo tengo!" antes de caerte -apuntó Remus. James dirigió a Black una sonrisa de triunfo mientras Sirius miraba a Remus con incredulidad.

- ¡Que no! -negó Black, testarudo.

- Como quieras -dijo Remus, pero no dejó de sonreír.

- A la biblioteca a las cuatro de la mañana... -repitió Peter, que continuaba a lo suyo-. ¿Qué pensabas hacer allí a estas horas?

Sirius volvió a quedarse mirando a Pettigrew, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Al verlo, James se echó a reír.

- No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? -dijo entre carcajadas. Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estabas soñando!

- ¡Que no tenga ni idea de qué iba a hacer no tiene por qué significar que hable en sueños! -continuó Black, cabezota como siempre. Y, ante eso, Remus se echó a reir acompañando a James. Peter se unió enseguida-. Grandioso, Remus. Tú, que sólo sonreíste cuando aquella bludger golpeó en la cabeza del profesor Kettleburn... mírate ahora...

- Debes reconocer que la situación no me da muchas opciones -dijo Lupin, sonriente-. Por lo demás, Sirius, debo añadir que no me río de ti...

- Te ríes conmigo. Si, conozco la frase -dijo Sirius. Y luego sonrió de aquella manera tan especial que Remus había llegado a identificar como el presagio de una aventura... o de una travesura-. ¡Pues ahora te vas a reír por mi! -exclamó, preparándose para saltarle encima.

- Ni se te ocurra -se adelantó Remus, adquiriendo una expresión de completa seriedad de repente ante la amenaza.

- Oh, oh. La Voz -dijo James, que sonreía de oreja a oreja-. Cuidado, Sirius.

- Ha usado La Voz -confirmó Peter.

- Diablos. La Voz -protestó Sirius, sentándose otra vez con aspecto derrotado.

- Os rogaría que dejaseis eso de La Voz de una vez -pidió Remus, aunque ya no se sentía tan inclinado a mantenerse serio, posiblemente porque la amenaza del ataque de Sirius, que no iba a ser otro que buscarle cosquillas, había cesado.

- ¡Pero has puesto voz de Prefecto! -dijo Sirius, señalándole acusador con un dedo.

- Por favor. No tengo voz de Prefecto.

- Pero tienes el tono -dijo James. Peter asintió.

- La Voz -dijo Sirius.

- El Tono -apuntó James.

- Mucho me temo que no es algo que me sirva de mucho en los confines de este cuarto.

- Punto para Lupin -contestó James.

- Tranquilo, Remus. Te apreciamos de todos modos -dijo Sirius, arrancando la risa de todos y la sonrisa de Remus, porque sabía que, a pesar de la broma, la frase era sincera.

- Yo aprecio a Remus, pero también aprecio mi cama -dijo Peter tras un bostezo, después de un rato-. Aún podemos dormir un par de horas...

- Creo que esa es una buena idea. Una muy buena idea -dijo James, levantándose del suelo y regresando hasta su cama. El resto del grupo le imitó-. Ah, y Sirius...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el aludido mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

- Procura no gritar la próxima vez que estés soñando, ¿quieres? -le pidió a su amigo. Sirius agarró uno de los almohadones y se lo tiró a James, golpeándole en la cabeza.

- ¡Que yo no hablo en sueños, Potter! ¡Y devuélveme la almohada!

* * *

Aunque albergaba ciertas sospechas sobre las verdaderas razones que habían impulsado a Albus Dumbledore para nombrarle Prefecto de Gryffindor en aquel quinto curso, Remus no podía negar que estaba agradecido ante aquel gesto. Porque la confianza estaba ahí. El cargo de Prefecto no se limitaba única y exclusivamente a vigilar lo que hacían Sirius Black y James Potter la mayoría del tiempo, y ver donde arrastraban a Peter Pettigrew. Aquel puesto implicaba una posición representativa dentro su propia casa. Era la figura intermedia, por así decirlo, entre profesores y alumnos, una de las personas hacia las que se volvían sus compañeros de casa siempre que tenían algún problema. Era un consejero y, en ocasiones, un amigo. Y Albus Dumbledore le había elegido a él para aquel puesto de entre todos los chicos normales sin problemas, sin segundas formas y sin licantropía.

El director había confiado en él desde el principio, desde el primer curso, simplemente aceptándole a pesar de su condición. Si bien Remus era consciente de que no estaba a la altura de esa confianza en algunas cuestiones, como su complicidad y permisividad hacia sus tres amigos, no era menos cierto que en el resto de las facetas se esforzaba todo lo posible por resultar un buen Prefecto. A pesar de lo complicado que resultaba estar en quinto año, con todas las tareas debidas a la amenaza de los T.I.M.O.s a final de curso, Remus colaboraba con sus compañeros, cumplía con sus rondas como estaba estipulado y había acudído a todas y cada una de las reuniones entre Prefectos que llevaban celebradas en aquellos primeros tres meses de curso. Aunque dichas reuniones fuesen soberanamente aburridas.

La última, sin duda, había sido de las más infructuosas que recordaba y, mientras sus compañeros debatían sobre la necesidad o no de sugerir un cambio de menú en el comedor (cambio, por otra parte, que Remus no consideraba en ningún modo necesario), Lupin se descubrió deseando salir de aquella habitación y poder ponerse con las tareas que les habían mandado para el día siguiente. Así que cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada no perdió el tiempo en llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y subir hasta su habitación, para dejar la mochila y los libros que había cargado durante aquel día.

Se encontró el cuarto vacío y recordó que sus amigos también tenían cosas que hacer, todas de diversa índole. Sirius estaba cumpliendo un castigo con alguno de los profesores al haber cargado voluntariamente con las culpas de una broma que James y él le habían hecho dos días antes a Severus Snape. Y todo porque Sirius no quería que James se perdiese ninguno de los entrenamientos de quidditch aquella semana, ya que se aproximaba un partido importantísimo. Peter Pettigrew, por su parte, debía estar en las gradas animando a James como único representante del grupo y, por un momento, Remus se preguntó si no debería dejar sus tareas de lado por un rato y bajar a la cancha a acompañar a sus amigos. La idea era tentadora, pero sólo duró el momento que tardaron sus ojos en fijarse en la multitud de hojas que reposaban encima de la cama de Sirius, de forma aparentemente desordenada. Remus identificó que se trataban de los apuntes sobre Animagia, ya que sabía que sus amigos los tenían camuflados con un conjuro de escritura ilusoria de forma que pareciesen hojas sacadas del diario de un mago loco. En una hoja podía relatar la forma de preparar una poción con patas de araña y lodo de pantano y, en la siguiente, contar lo que había hecho durante toda la semana. Y ninguna de las dos cosas resultaba lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar la atención de cualquier lector accidental.

- _Finite imagine_.

Tras las palabras y el pase de varita, la falsa escritura desapareció dejando paso a las notas que mostraban la caligrafía ya familiar de sus amigos. Como había sospechado, las notas no estaban colocadas. A ninguno le había dado tiempo aquel día, por lo cual aquel aparente desorden encima de la cama de Sirius era, por una vez, real. Las notas estaban dispersas, sorteadas al azar, completamente desordenadas. Llevaría años colocar todo aquello. Eran muchísimas...

Muchísimas y todas con una única razón: él mismo. Todas aquellas notas y él jamás había leído ninguna, a pesar de que era un trabajo que sus amigos estaban haciendo por él exclusivamente, y a pesar de que él había colaborado acarreando libros o el último número de Transfiguración Moderna desde la biblioteca cuando sus compañeros no podían acercarse. Les había escuchado debatir sobre el tema y aportar ideas, pero no había leído ni una sola de las notas. Y sabía perfectamente por qué no les había echado ni un solo vistazo. Era el miedo a descubrir demasiadas cosas, a ver confirmadas de forma escrita los temores que le suscitaban algunas historias que había oído de forma oral. Sabía que el conjuro era difícil, pero, sobre todo, arriesgado. Una parte de él siempre se había negado a escuchar nada al respecto, otra parte, a regañar a sus amigos por el intento y la tercera a animarles y a desear que tuviesen éxito. Porque no podía mentirse a si mismo, como tampoco podía estar sin saber.

- _"El conjuro no debe precisar el uso de varita, dado que en la forma animal, el mago no dispondrá de tal. De igual forma, tampoco puede disponer de su propia voz para conjurar su forma inicial de vuelta estando como animal."_ -leyó en voz alta la primera nota que cogió. Por el número diez en una de las esquinas, era una de las primeras notas que habían tomado. Ya hacía tres años de eso. La letra era grande, extensa, inclinada a la derecha y de trazo rápido. La letra de Sirius-. _"Conclusión: Conjuro exclusivamente mental."_ -concluía su amigo, antes de llenar el resto de papel con formas geométricas variadas y un juego del ahorcado donde James había adivinado "_Expelliarmus_" en el último momento. Y el ahorcado era James porque el muñeco llevaba gafas y su letra remataba la nota-. _"Plan: buscar magia mental. ¿Libros de Encantamientos? No me has colgado, Black."_

Remus sonrió ante el último comentario. La letra de James, sin duda. También se inclinaba a la derecha, era de trazo largo y sobrealzado, sobrecargado, y tendía a tomar dirección ascendente en el pergamino, como si quisiera echar a volar, lo que había sido fuente de numerosas bromas junto a aquella manía de dibujar pequeñas snitchs por todas partes. Aún así, se entendía mejor que la de Sirius y mucho mejor que la de Peter, que era diminuta y a veces difícil de diferenciar de una simple línea en la hoja. De los cuatro, el que tenía mejor letra era él, casi caligráfica y perfectamente recta. Por eso era la fuente de apuntes natural para los otros tres. No le importaba. Nunca le había importado. Prestar apuntes era algo insignificante comparado con lo que ellos le habían prestado a él.

- _"Algunos animagos han declarado que pueden comunicarse con otros animales cuando adquieren su segunda forma. Esto abre dos posibilidades"_ -leyó una nueva nota, esta vez del puño de James-. _"a) La existencia de un componente empático en el conjuro; b) La transformación es tan profunda que el mago se convierte realmente en un animal."_ -Remus no pudo evitar reír ante el siguiente comentario de lleno de flechas-. _"B ridícula, inaceptable y estúpida: si el animago es capaz de regresar a su forma original, es que mantiene su intelecto o, al menos, parte de él"._

En la misma nota, Sirius acababa por darle la razón y por concluir que el conjuro tenía un importante componente empático y que debían volver a la biblioteca y buscar sobre el tema. Las notas seguían todas en ese sentido, buscando todos los detalles en lo referente al conjuro. La mayoría estaban escritas en pergamino, pero Remus también identificó otras clases de papel, llegando a ver alguna escrita sobre una de las servilletas de la Heladería de Florean Fortesque del Callejon Diagon. La tinta podía ser azul, negra, roja e incluso violeta. La gran mayoría tenían la letra de James y Sirius, a partes iguales, y muy pocas de Peter, pero Remus pudo entender por qué. Hasta aquel preciso instante, Remus no había podido valorar en su justa medida el enorme trabajo que ambos estaban realizando. Sabía que sus compañeros eran inteligentes, probablemente los más brillantes del colegio en aquel momento, pero ahora comprendía hasta qué punto. Peter no era estúpido, ni él tampoco, pero seguían estando a años luz de James Potter y Sirius Black. Aquellas notas, a pesar de ser rápidas y tener dibujos y juegos en ellas, estaban cuidadas hasta el más mínimo detalle. Describían, paso por paso, cualquier duda que se habían planteado, su solución, y las razones para dar cualquier otro paso hasta la consecución del ansiado objetivo. Todo estaba razonado hasta la más mínima consecuencia. Aquellas notas podrían llegar a ser la envidia de alguien que preparase una tesis doctoral sobre el tema.

Entre aquel sentimiento de orgullo por las capacidades de sus amigos se mezclaba otra sensación mucho más personal pero, justo cuando Remus estaba a punto de reconocerla como orgullo propio, por haber hecho de alguna forma que sus amigos se esforzasen y sacasen lo mejor que tenían a la luz, se encontró con otra nota que le heló la sangre en las venas. El sentimiento de orgullo desapareció de golpe, reemplazado por la sensación de ser el ser más egoísta, mas ruín, sobre la faz de la Tierra.

- _... donde el pasado es historia y aún hay que ganarse el futuro..._(1)

Sirius entró en la habitación sin llamar, pero, merced a la costumbre, Remus tuvo el tiempo justo para dejar encima de la cama la nota que tenía en la mano y en componer de nuevo el gesto sereno antes de volverse hacia su amigo, que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, sentado como estaba en el espacio entre las dos camas.

- _... y las preocupaciones pueden esperar hasta que acabe el día..._ ¡Ah! -exclamó Sirius al llegar a la altura de Remus, dejando de cantar inmediatamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y, finalmente, se acordó de respirar-. ¡Remus! ¡Que susto! -gritó.

- Mis disculpas -dijo el otro inmediatamente-. Pensé que me habías visto.

- Que va, estás ahí escondido... -respondió Sirius, que se quitó la túnica rápidamente y la lanzó al cesto que tenían para la ropa sucia. La prenda estaba llena de barro y tierra, pero el uniforme que llevaba debajo parecía estar en buenas condiciones-. ¿Qué hac... ¡No! ¡Me has tocado las notas! -le acusó.

- No estaban colocadas. Pensé que no molestaría, sinceramente.

- Ah, es verdad. Se descolocaron ayer -recordó Sirius, que se sentó a su lado, omitiendo con facilidad el hecho de que él había armado todo el jaleo para que los apuntes acabasen así-. Te perdono, en ese caso.

- Muy amable por su parte, señor Black -dijo Remus, y Sirius sonrió mientras se sacudía un poco de tierra del pantalón-. ¿De dónde vienes?

- De los invernaderos. He estado toda la tarde replantando adormidera. Una raíz me rozó la rodilla y la he tenido tonta hasta ahora -explicó el otro chico-. James me debe una, y muy gorda. ¿Peter y él todavía no han vuelto? -preguntó. Remus negó con la cabeza y Sirius miró de reojo el despertador de la mesilla de su amigo-. El entrenamiento debe haber acabado ya. Bueno, ¿y tu reunión?

- Decepcionante. Versó sobre la necesidad o no de cambiar el menú del colegio -resumió Remus en pocas palabras. Sirius se echó a reír.

- De verdad que no te envidio, Remus.

- Soy consciente de eso -respondió él-. Yo tampoco me envidiaba mucho a mi mismo esta tarde. -Sirius volvió a reírse.

- Hemos tenido tardes interesantes lo dos, por lo que veo -concluyó Sirius-. Eh, has colocado parte de las notas -observó, cuando fue a echar mano de los apuntes. Tomó uno de los pergaminos entre los dedos y sonrió levemente-. Oye, Remus, ¿has estado leyendo? -preguntó al final, mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Disculpa?

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo. Sirius Black podía ser una persona de apariencia más o menos despreocupada, pero esa era una actitud que mantenía en referencia a determinadas situaciones o personas. Con otras, era completamente distinto. Igual que le resto de sus amigos. Remus sabía que habían notado que no leía las notas, y sospechaba que intuían el motivo. Que no hablasen de ello no quería decir que no existiese.

- Jamás habías querido.

- No hasta ahora -admitió Remus después de un rato. Logró controlar su expresión calmada, si bien resultó difícil dado que las palabras de aquella última nota aún estaban frescas en su memoria. Demasiado frescas.

- ¿Y ahora por qué si quieres? -preguntó Sirius.

Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a que Remus contestase con monosílabos e intentase impedir la conversación. Lupin casi se lo esperaba, y sabía que Sirius no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente. Así que por eso, y porque necesitaba discutir aquella nota, alargó al mano hacia la cama y recogió el último de los apuntes que había leído.

- He encontrado esto -acabó por decir, y le tendió a su amigo la nota que sujetaba. Cuando los ojos de Sirius se abrieron más de la cuenta, Remus supo que su amigo había entendido a la perfección lo que pasaba.

- Venga, Remus, esto... -dijo rápidamente-. Tampoco es para que te preocupes, ¿sabes? James tiene mala letra, todos lo sabemos...

- _Sirius_.

Y, en ese preciso momento, la puerta del cuerto volvió a abrirse y los dos componentes del grupo que faltaban entraron en la habitación, charlando muy animadamente. Peter parecía extremadamente excitado por algo, mientras que James tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara. Sirius y Remus se volvieron casi al mismo tiempo hacia los recién llegados, que, a diferencia de Sirius, localizaron rápidamente a los otros dos chicos que estaban sentados entre las camas.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Deberíais haberlo visto! -gritó Peter, corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Ha sido... ¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados? -preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Colocando las notas? -preguntó James, que se había quedado un poco rezagado para quitarse los zapatos. Iba a echarlos a lavar, dado que estaban llenos de barro, pero acabó dejandolos pegados a la pared y acercándose a sus compañeros-. Esperad que os hecho una mano...

Remus no pudo dejar de notar que Peter traía el último ejemplar de Transfiguración Moderna debajo de un brazo. Seguramente se había pasado por la biblioteca y la había traído para echarle un vistazo entre los tres y ver qué nuevos datos podían encontrar. Porque, a pesar de aquella nota que Remus había leído, de todos los horrores que reflejaba, seguían adelante. El trabajo y la investigación no estaban completos, y por eso seguían adelante. Por él. Sólo por él. Iban a arriesgarse por él.

No podía permitirlo.

- Me temo que me veo en la obligación de hablar con vosotros seriamente -dijo Remus al fin, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo y levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó James inmediatamente.

- Estás usando La Voz otra vez, Remus -apuntó Peter. Pero esta vez, nadie rió.

Remus no dejó de notar la rápida mirada que James dirigió a Sirius, que estaba aún en el suelo, como pidiéndole una pista que le ayudase a descifrar aquella súbita seriedad, pero el Prefecto de Gryffindor no quiso ver la respuesta. Había una pequeña parte de él que se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que le llamaba loco y estúpido por intentarlo siquiera. Que quería recordarle que si daba aquel paso se encontraría siempre solo. Pero sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa, no era quien para arriesgar la vida de sus amigos. No cuando ya le habían dado tanto.

- ¿Remus? -preguntó Peter.

- Remus ha encontrado esto -dijo Sirius, al final, y le tendió la nota a James, que la releyó rápidamente después de ajustarse las gafas al puente de la nariz. Él también abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al darse cuenta de la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Peter otra vez, acercándose a James y tratando de leer la nota. El chico de las gafas le pasó el apunte y Peter leyó con avidez-. Oh -dijo simplemente.

- Escucha, Remus, eso no son más que apuntes... -se apresuró James con la excusa, tal y como Remus esperaba-. Tampoco es que...

- Hasta ahora era consciente del riesgo que entrañaba intentar un conjuro de estas características -le interrumpió el Prefecto de Gryffindor, con una voz que sonó perfectamente calmada y serena a sus oídos, por lo que se alegró sobremanera-. Había oído historias, por supuesto, pero desde luego ninguna era comparable a lo que está escrito ahí.

- Pero la mayoría de estas cosas ni siquiera están confirmadas -atacó Peter esta vez-. Algunas son solo leyendas, ¿verdad, chicos? -James y Sirius asintieron rápidamente.

- Puede ser. Pero no voy a dejar que os acerquéis lo suficiente al conjuro como para arriesgar una comprobación en persona -dijo Remus, y su voz tenía un ribete de orden que podía haber explicado muy bien por qué Dumbledore le había elegido Prefecto.

- ¡Pero, Remus... -James fue el primero en iniciar la protesta.

- Es mi última palabra -dijo Remus, tajante-. La investigación acaba aquí.

- ¡Es la investigación de tres años! -volvió a intentarlo Sirius-. ¡Tres años, Remus!

- Lo sé. Pero no voy a dejar que avancéis más.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Chivarte a McGonagall? -dijo James. Remus le miró, serio.

- Si es necesario, sí.

- ¡Tú nunca harías eso!

- Sí lo haría, Peter -le aseguró Remus. Su voz seguía sonando completamente neutra.

- ¡Pero lo estamos haciendo por ti! -gritó Peter.

- Precisamente -dijo Sirius, finalmente. Todos miraron al muchacho del pelo oscuro-. Es precisamente por eso, ¿no, Remus? Porque lo estamos haciendo por ti...

- ... porque no quieres que nos arriesguemos por ti -concluyó James.

A veces, Remus encontraba divertido cómo eran capaces de completar el uno las frases del otro, como si de dos hermanos gemelos se tratasen. Esta vez, sin embargo, no fue una de esas veces, porque habían dado en el clavo y él no quería hablar del tema. No quería decirles que no quería arriesgarse a perderlos ahora que les había encontrado. No podía decirles eso. Así que lo único que deseaba era dejar claro que no quería que la investigación siguiese, que no quería que se transformasen en Animagos, y después pasar a discutir cosas mucho más estúpidas como su reunión de Prefectos.

- Eres un buen tipo, Remus -dijo James al final, después de un rato en el que nadie habló-. Pero creo que no te vendría mal ser un poco más egoísta de vez en cuando -añadió con una sonrisa torcida, como hacía siempre que sabía que tenía razón.

También a veces, Remus odiaba esa sonrisa. ¿Que tenía que ser más egoísta? Lo había sido durante tres años, permitiendo aquella locura aún sabiendo que era peligrosa y muy arriesgada. Y, ¿acaso no estaba siendo egoísta ahora? No se estaba jugando un castigo de fin de semana, se estaba jugando a sus tres amigos. A los mejores amigos que uno podía encontrar, a las tres personas que le habían aceptado tal y como era. Había muchas clases de egoísmo.

- Precisamente es porque estoy siendo egoísta, James, que no puedo permitir... -respondió Remus.

- ¡Pues entonces yo quiero ser egoísta! ¡Nosotros queremos serlo! -interrumpió Sirius, mucho más exaltado que James-. ¿Qué pasa si nosotros queremos ser Animagos? Tú no eres el único que lo pasa mal en luna llena, ¿sabes? - Remus iba a replicar, pero el otro se adelantó-. ¡Ya sé que no es comparable! Pero cada vez que te vas, tenemos que aguantar ver que te vas solo. Y luego visitarte en la enfermería, sabiendo que has pasado ese trance solo.

- ¡Eso! -dijo Peter-. ¿Y si queremos ser egoístas y pasar el trance contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

- ¡Es que no es fácil ver que lo pasas mal, Remus! -dijo James-. Igual que no nos gusta a ninguno cuando Sirius tiene que volver a casa, o cuando McGonagall regaña a Peter porque va mal en Transformaciones.

- O cuando tu madre te manda un _howler_ cada vez que le montas alguna a Snape -apuntó Sirius-. Tampoco nos gusta eso.

- Tu madre grita muy fuerte -dijo Peter, y consiguió arrancar varias sonrisas.

¿Es que no lo entendían? ¿No veían que con eso lo único que hacían era darle la razón? No podía arriesgarse a perder todo eso que estaban contando. Era demasiado importante para él.

- Aprecio vuestra preocupación. Si he de ser sincero, jamás lo había mirado desde ese ángulo -acabó diciendo Remus-. Pero he tomado mi decisión. Si os... molesta... tener que aceptar que prefiero pasar por esto solo, podré entenderlo. Os pido disculpas, pero no voy a cambiar de parecer dado que...

- ¿Pero de verdad quieres estar solo? -preguntó James. Remus miró al otro chico a los ojos, y este le sostuvo la mirada-. ¿De verdad?

- Remus, James tiene razón -dijo Sirius, a su espalda-. Tienes derecho a ser egoísta y desear que estemos contigo. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo.

- Tú, de entre toda la gente, eres el que más derecho tiene -remató James.

- Sí, porque ya has estado solo mucho tiempo -dijo Peter-. Y estar solo tiene que ser horrible.

Y Remus hizo lo peor que podía hacer en esa situación. Remus dudó.

Por supuesto que no quería estar solo, pero entre estar solo una noche y estar sólo el resto de su vida, la elección estaba perfectamente clara. Sin embargo, ante él se planteaba una nueva pregunta. ¿No eran aquellas tres personas las únicas que podían hacer que su maldición particular dejase de ser tal para convertirse en otra cosa? Junto a ellos, Remus se había aceptado como persona y había dejado de pensar en sí mismo como una criatura dual todo el tiempo. De pequeño, había pensado mucho en sí mismo como lobo, o como algo casi intermedio entre ambas razas. Pero al conocerles, Remus Lupin había comenzado a ser un muchacho por fin, un muchacho que era amigo de otros tres chicos, que hacía cosas que hacían todos los chicos, que estaba integrado, y que era feliz. Remus se había convertido en persona, y se había aceptado como tal. ¿Serían capaces de hacer que aceptase también al lobo como parte propia? ¿Serían capaces de conseguir, con aquella idea arriesgada y peligrosa, que las peores noches de su vida cobrasen otro significado?

Si alguien podía, eran ellos. Si alguien quería, eran ellos.

Si alguien lo deseaba, era él.

Y entonces, sentándose de golpe en la cama, Remus Lupin tomó la que probablemente sería una de las decisiones más difíciles de su existencia. Decidió que quería ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, aún sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

- Te dije que debíamos haber camuflado mejor esa nota -le decía James a Sirius en ese momento. Remus supuso que sus amigos habían tomado su suspiro como una capitulación, y se sintió agradecido de que lo conociesen tan bien. No le pedían más palabras ni más explicaciones-. Peter ya se asustó en su día...

- Eh, Peter tenía derecho a saberlo -protestó Peter.

- La romperé. No sirve de nada -dijo Sirius.

- ¡No! -dijo Remus, y Sirius se detuvo a media acción-. No. Deja la nota ahí. Os recordará... que debéis tener cuidado -añadió con dificultad.

- ¿Pero por quiénes nos tomas? -preguntó Sirius con aire ofendido, aunque dejó la nota de nuevo sobre la cama.

- Por lo que sois, ni más ni menos -dijo Remus, siguiendo la broma con facilidad y dejando atrás todo lo demás.

- Ah, fabuloso. Eh, Peter, ¿qué era lo que te tenía tan contento cuando llegaste?

- ¡Oh! -exclamó Peter, que parecía haber recordado de repente-. ¡Oooooh! -volvió a exclamar-. ¡Deberías haberlo visto, Sirius! ¡La formación en cabeza de halcón!

- ¡No! -exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¿Salió y yo no estaba allí para verlo?

- ¿Os ha salido al fin? -preguntó Remus, recordando que James llevaba cerca de un mes y medio ensayando una jugada que le había visto hacer al equipo nacional de Irlanda de quidditch y hablando una y otra vez sobre el tema.

- No solo eso, amigos míos -dijo James, con aire autosuficiente-. No sólo salió. Salió perfecta.

- ¡Hufflepuff no tiene ninguna oportunidad! -exclamó Peter, excitado. James resopló.

- En el hipotético caso de que la hubiera tenido alguna vez -se adelantó Remus a James, que asintió con vehemencia.

- Vale, Potter -dijo Sirius, que se volvió a sentar-. Yo replantando adormidera y tu vas y haces la dichosa formación y yo no voy a poder verlo hasta el día del partido...

- Así será toda una sorpresa, Sirius -dijo James, cuya voz se había suavizado-. ¿Has estado replantando adormidera?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y la raíz me rozó la rodilla y me dejó atontado! -protestó Sirius-. ¡Y tú me pagas así!

- Bueno, te dedicaré la victoria -dijo el otro chico, consiguiendo que Sirius se echase a reír-. Vale, os la dedicaré a todos -acabó al final.

- Eres tan generoso...

- Lo sé, Sirius, lo sé... Menos mal que Peter si ha podido verla...

- James...

- Ha sido tan espectacular...

- _Potter..._

- Tan, pero tan, absolutamente elegante, Sirius... Que pena que te lo hayas perdido...

Con algo parecido a un rugido, Sirius no tardó en echarse encima de James y vengarse a base de cosquillas. Y todo fueron risas de nuevo. Como siempre lo había sido, como siempre era y, como Remus esperaba, siempre lo sería.

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) La canción que canta Sirius es _"Como by the hills"_, una canción tradicional irlandesa que, por letra y música, le pega. O le pegaba en esos tiempos. 


End file.
